Maplestar
|pastaffie=SkyClan |postdeath = StarClan |namest=Kit: Apprentice: Deputy: Leader: StarClan Resident: |namesl=''Unknown'' Unknown Maplewhisker Maplestar Maplestar |familyt=* |familyl=''None known'' |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |position1 = Leader |precededby1 = Mothpelt |succeededby1 = Unknown |livebooks=''Code of the Clans'' |deadbooks=''Cloudstar's Journey'' }} Maplestar is a dark ginger she-cat. History In the Field Guide Arc ''Code of the Clans :Maplewhisker is an ancient SkyClan deputy, who serves under Beechstar. :She witnesses her leader, Beechstar's, death. At the time, it was customary for a dying leader to appoint their son or daughter as their successor, not their deputy, so he names his son, Mothpelt, leader. Robinwing, a SkyClan warrior, doubts that he would be a good leader, but Maplewhisker tells him that Mothpelt would need their support, because he was loyal to the memory of his father and to SkyClan. :Mothpelt rashly decides to attack RiverClan in order to avenge Beechstar's death before his memory faded. He does not take into account that the river was badly flooded, making it very dangerous to cross. He leads the cats willing to follow into the river, but they cannot escape. Maplewhisker looks horrified when she sees the water, and everyone rushing into it. She watches as her Clanmates go into the water and is troubled whether to follow her leader or care for her safety. She quickly devises a plan to get her Clan out of the water before they drown. She says that each cat must hold onto their Clanmates' tails to make a chain so they will not be swept into the river. :After this plan is a success, Robinwing tells Maplewhisker that she should be Clan leader, not Mothpelt, and the whole Clan would respect her. She protests, but then accepts, saying she wasn't mouse-brained enough to think that her Clan didn't need her, and if Mothpelt let her, she would lead SkyClan. :Later, she is chosen to become the Clan leader instead of Mothpelt, and adds a law to the warrior code after Robinwing's prompting; the deputy will take over the leadership after the Clan leader dies or retires. In the Novellas Cloudstar's Journey :Maplestar appears in Cloudstar's slumber, telling him how proud she is of SkyClan, stating that it will survive forever. She mentions the SkyClan founder, Clear Sky, of how he worked hard to find a territory good enough to supply food and shelter for SkyClan, and to protect it from the other jealous Clans. Suddenly, Rowanstar appears from a clump of ferns, and Maplestar introduces him to Cloudstar. Rowanstar explains that he is one of the leaders that decided that borders should be marked and patrolled daily. This makes Maplestar pipe up that she remembers the issue was brought up at a Gathering - because his warriors were straying on ThunderClan territory. While Rowanstar argues back, another cat rumbles that he made the largest contribution to the warrior code than them, and it turns out to be Duskstar. He tells the three other leaders that he was the cat who made leaders' word law. Trivia *Vicky has said on her Facebook page that the Maplestar that appears in ''Cloudstar's Journey and Code of the Clans are in fact the same cat.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook *Her name is mistakenly written as Maple-star, rather than Maplestar. *In Cloudstar's Journey she is called orange. Character Pixels Quotes References and Citations Category:Leader Category:StarClan Cat Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Minor Character Category:SkyClan Cat Category:Cloudstar's Journey characters